Makoto Sakaki
Makoto Sakaki is the main character and one of the protagonists of Crossroads of Destiny. His Vanguard circle is blue, with a white glow. Personality Makoto is a very relaxed individual who occasionally has trouble focusing on activities. He likes to "go where the wind takes him", which means he tries not to worry too much about things. This attitude is also reflected in the way he plays Vanguard. His goal is not winning, but rather to simply have fun and make new friends, an attitude he tries to instill in Reiji. Crossroads of Destiny Some years before the start of the series, Makoto's father, Naito, died unexpectedly. He received a rare card from Naito after his death, which eventually became his avatar: Starburst Dragon. In the present, Makoto is a popular Vanguard fighter at Harumi High School. However, he has never entered into a tournament, not even the local tournaments at his uncle's card shop, Castle. He claims that the tournament scene would be a bad place for him. One day, he fights Kotaro Mitoshi at school. After he wins, a student wearing a hoodie tells him to quit playing Vanguard because he will never reach the pros with the kind of attitude he has. Later that day, he saw the student again, bullying a middle schooler and rifling through the victim's deck. Makoto confronts the student and challenges him to a Cardfight. The hooded student laughs this off and would have rejected the challenge had Makoto not bet his Starburst Dragon card if he lost. To be continued... Relationships Card Shop Castle Makoto is friendly with all of the regular customers at Card Shop Castle. He also works part time at the shop, so he is known for helping out younger customers and first time players. His closest friends at the shop are Kotaro Mitoshi and Baku Minami, who also attend the same school as Makoto. They are his current rivals in Vanguard, even though he wins most of the time. They constantly encourage him to enter tournaments, which he constantly refuses to do. Agrise Attorns Makoto sees Agrise as a close friend, even if they don't always see eye to eye. When they meet at school, he is unaware that she is the same person as Regina Stratos, the current number two Vanguard fighter at Card Shop Castle. He is slightly annoyed that she never has much time to hang out, but would still do anything to help her. He has already saved her plenty of times from the wrath of her parents. Reiji Midorihara Reiji and Makoto are enemies, plain and simple. Their rivalry begins with their first match, with both their decks on the line if they were to lose. Makoto tries to play off their rivalry as a friendly one, but Reiji has nothing but disdain for Makoto and what he stands for as a Vanguard fighter. Deck Makoto uses an Oracle Think Tank deck, which relies on the skill of Starburst Dragon to boost his rear-guards and win the game. To this end, he uses units that can reach large amounts of Power, such as Silent Tom, Battle Sister, Torte, and CEO Amaterasu. He also includes units that can provide excellent boosting opportunities, such as Starburst Squire, Weal Crane, and Luck Bird. He does not run very many Grade 3 cards to start with, but he runs Silent Archer, Temna, which remedies that problem by searching out his key units when placed on (VC). Prior to obtaining the Starburst Dragon card, Makoto used an Oracle Think Tank deck based on the archetype. He appears to use many of the same cards in this deck that he uses in his current deck, such as Silent Tom and Silent Archer, Temna. Few other details are known. Battles Category:Crossroads of Destiny Category:Fanmade Character Category:Oracle Think Tank Users Category:Protagonists